


Umbrella Academy x Male Reader PWPs

by KindListener



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Kitchen Sex, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Speech Disorders, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: [Requests: CLOSED]Clickherefor info!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Daydream in Blue ☂️ Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jackiesjunkie. Thanks for being the first to request something. It's usually quite difficult to get something like this off the ground so thanks for requesting!

Klaus has been on another of his benders and you've come along for the ride. You find yourself in a plush apartment (apparently it belongs to a friend of his) and you're rooting through their stuff to see if they have any more booze.  
"C'moooon! There has to be _something_!" Klaus whines and you cover your ears.  
"Jeez, don't do that! You're making my head hurt." You sigh, collapsing onto his friend's huge, king-sized bed. Klaus wanders up to the window and parts the curtains to see the bustling crowds of city life, thirty floors up. He stays there for a second which is why you sit up and wander over. "What've you seen?" You peek out of the window to the balcony, whereon lies a wood-panelled hot tub.  
"Are _you_ thinking what _I'm_ thinking?"

An _extremely_ naked Klaus stands on the side and nearly slips as he tries to do a cannonball into the hot tub.  
"Watch this, watch this!" He calls just before he does a magnificent belly-flop, sending water everywhere. He emerges a few seconds later, shaking water out of his hair and grinning at you. "C'mon, get in! The water's so -- mmn... -- warm..." He purrs and you giggle a little, reaching for the bottom of your shirt. You pull it over your head, kick off your sneakers and socks before looking back up to him. It probably doesn't help that he's staring at you like a dog about to eat the juiciest steak ever. You turn a bright shade of red and reach to unbutton your jeans, letting them slide to the floor along with your boxers. Klaus hasn't taken his eyes off you and unsubtly bites his lip and inhales sharply. You cover your crotch with your hands as you waddle over to the hot tub. "Come, now. We're all friends here." He purrs as you climb into the tub, he tugs your wrists away and you yelp in surprise, making Klaus burst into a fit of laughter as you pull your hands away and sit down, turning on the jacuzzi.

You glance over the balcony edge, looking into the horizon, where the city skyline meets the sky, dotted with stars. You lay your head in your hands as you gaze into the lights of the sky, watching them flicker ever so slightly as you feel the warmth of the water consume you. A warm hand is placed on your shoulder as Klaus moves next to you, pulling in close. His skin is warm and soft and you glance over, watching him smile as he stares into the night sky.  
"They're pretty, aren't they?" Klaus sighs as you turn your eyes back to the navy-hued sky, bright pinks and oranges disappearing off into the sunset.  
"Yeah. Luther must've got sick of seeing them, though." You muse, making Klaus giggle.

You sit there, in silence, for some minutes as you melt into your spot, warm beside Klaus's slender frame. A flash of light races across the sky and Klaus points at it frantically.  
"Ooh, ooh! Make a wish!" He nods excitedly, watching the shooting star go by, leaving a trail of stardust in its wake. You do the same, closing your eyes and making a silent wish. When you open your eyes, Klaus is shaking you. "What did you wish for? C'mon! Tell me!" He asks eagerly and you shake your head.  
"Can't tell you or it won't come true." You correct him and he pouts, falling beside you and sighing.  
"Sure, yeah, okay." He looks at his nails and sighs. "I need to paint my nails again." You stay silent, watching the trail of stardust disappear into the ether. In the haze of alcohol, it seems so slow and so beautiful. "I can disprove your whole 'can't tell you my wish or it won't come true' business." Klaus announces and you roll your eyes, turning to face him.  
"Go on, then."  
"Okay. I wish I would kiss you." He says and your eyes widen but you stay completely still. He, then, grabs your face and leans in, planting a kiss to your lips. Thing is, when the time comes for him to pull away to let you go, he just doesn't.

Klaus stays there, lips softening against yours as his fingers fall to your shoulders. Slowly, you lick your way into his mouth and his lips part with an obedient whine. He straddles your bare thighs, water swelling between the two of you as he draws in close, lips never leaving yours. When you grow breathless, you push him back, gulping down air as he bows his head, resting his forehead against your own.  
"... You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He huffs and you can smell the whiskey and cigarette smoke on his breath.  
"Did you have to do it in such a corny manner?" You ask with a grin and he acts faux shocked.  
" _'Corny'_? I've never been so insulted. I'll just have to steal another kiss from you." He leans back in, licking his way into your mouth hungrily and grinding down against your hips. Your hips lurch up to meet his, your thickening cock grinding against the curve of his ass (which you have to admit; you've always had your eye on). You feel his stubble rub against your jaw and he teasingly nips at your bottom lip, catching it between his bottom lip and tugging. When he pulls back, your bottom lip is swollen from his abuse and he wets his lips.  
"So, what, are we just going to fuck in your friend's hot tub?" You mumble in the short space between you.  
"That was the plan." He states and you raise a brow.  
"Of course, it was." Your face suddenly dawns with concern. "So, who's...y'know _doing_ who?" Klaus chuckles and runs a hand through his damp hair.  
"I don't know about you but I'm much more of a catcher than a pitcher."

So, this is how you find yourself sat on the side of the hot tub with Klaus's lips wrapped around the base of your cock, taking it like a champ despite its size. Occasionally, he looks up at you with those big, dark eyes of his, eyeliner running down his face as he swallows down inch after inch of your cock. Your fingers grip at the hair at the back of his neck as you watch him expertly fuck his own mouth on your dick.  
"Y'know... I never really considered how good you'd be at that." You sigh and he glances up, pulling himself off you for a second, causing you to groan and arch your back.  
"Thank you. What can I say, prison was a learning experience." You bark out a laugh before he swallows you down again, making you groan and sigh, your nails pressing crescents into his shoulders.  
"Y...Y'know, it's been a while, yeah?" You pant out and he shakes his head as much as he can with your dick in his mouth as if to say 'don't worry about it'. When he accidentally rakes his teeth along the underside, you drag your nails against his scalp, earning yourself a deep, languid moan from Klaus. His hand snaked down, into the water, long ago, to take care of himself as he took care of you. "Holy shit, Klaus..." You throb in his mouth and he pulls himself off you.  
"You'll do, now."

Klaus crawls into your lap, wrapping his legs around your hips after he sinks onto your spit-slick cock. You groan headily, forehead resting on the centre of his chest as you wrap your arms around the small of his back. He lets out a deep breath as he bottoms out on your dick.  
"... It's been forever since I got fucked by a guy." He complains and you can't help but release a breathless chuckle.  
"I'm not even gonna ask." You sigh, beginning to lift and drop his hips.  
"Jeez, take it easy, cowboy. I'm out of practice..." He sighs and you slow it down a bit. He braces his hands on your shoulders, taking this at his own pace, knowing just when to tense his body, drawing out the throes of pleasure that echo through you. You look up. His eyes have fluttered shut, his lips are parted, kiss-bruised and swollen. He's so pretty in the starlight.  
"Fuck, Klaus, I'm gonna..." You try and warn him but he presses your head to his chest.  
"Don't worry, big guy. We'll get you through this." He coos, feeling you fill him to bursting as he keeps on riding you, his pace quickening slightly.

Now hypersensitive, you whine as Klaus draws himself off then on you, breath hitching as you watch him build up to bouncing on your cock, fast and wild.  
"Oh, _God_ , yes! That's so good!" The warmth of his body is unbearable.  
"If you keep going with this, I'm gonna come again..." You sigh against his shoulder and he drawls out a high moan.  
"Fuck, if you come again, it'll make me come... Shit, two-in-one combo, cowboy." Klaus grins down at you, eyes lidded and cheeks dusted with a dusky pink. You drag his hips down harder and harder, driving yourself deeper and deeper into his hot body, already hot and wet from your first orgasm. "Fuck, shit, _yes_ ; here it comes...!" He's so melodramatic, even at a time like this. You suck a mark onto his collarbone, growling against his flesh as you release into him again, his own come spilling onto your belly, painting your skin with translucent fluid.

Klaus lays boneless in your arms for some moments before he slides your soft cock out of him and falls back into the tub, blissfully laying on top of the water with his hands propped up on his chest. You splash some water on your abdomen, washing away the come before climbing out of the hot tub.  
"Hope your friend doesn't mind we did that." You sigh and Klaus giggles tiredly.  
"Don't worry, she won't." He answers.  
"Oh, good--"  
"She's not my friend. I don't know who's house this is." He laughs and your eyes go wide as you pull him out of the hot tub and turn it off.  
"Holy shit, Klaus!" At your demand, the two of you get dressed as quickly as you can before leaving the apartment and heading back down to street-level.

When you've calmed down a bit, on the walk back to the family home, you look over to Klaus.  
"Earlier, you said you'd been waiting to do that. How long were you waiting?" You ask and Klaus gives you a tired smile.  
"About fifteen years, give or take." He answers and you both keep walking. After a few silent moments, your arm snakes over his shoulders, holding him close and watching him smile genuinely for the first time in a long while.


	2. End of the Road ☂️ Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knows he can't run from his past forever. He gets in contact with you for a final talk. It doesn't quite go as planned.

It's 2011.

The breeze ruffles your hair as you head to the Starbucks. Ben should be waiting for you inside. You've not seen him for something like five years but you tried to stay in contact with your brothers and sisters, no matter how much they wanted to distance themselves from their old lives.

You step inside and look around. Are you even going to recognise him? You spy a figure in black jeans with black sneakers, a Batman shirt and a leather jacket. He's handsome with a strong jaw and jet black hair swept to one side. His cheekbones are high and his eyes piercing. He looks up from his frappacino and smiles, dimples appearing on his cheeks. It's Ben. You'd never forget a smile like that but this one's different... It's desperate and pleading.

"Hey, c'mon, sit down!" He says, beaming at you as he pushes his frap to one side. "I-I've -- umm... -- been needing to talk to someone in the family and you're the only person that picked up." He explains and you nod.  
"Is everything okay?" It clearly isn't and he shakes his head hesitantly, his smile dropping.  
"Maybe a crowded Starbucks isn't the place to be talking about this, though." He picks up his frap and stands. "My place is just a few blocks away."

A few blocks down the street and above a bargain mattress shop is Ben's apartment, cluttered with books, DVDs and comics.  
"Make yourself at home. You want anything to eat?" He asks as you sit yourself down on the couch, facing a tiny TV.  
"Nah, I'm good, thanks. I just...want to know what's up?" You call and he shuffles into the living room with a piece of pizza, kicking off his shoes and leaving them by the door.  
"Yeah, well..." He swallows and averts his dark eyes. "I fell in with a bad crowd a while back and now they're a little...pissed." He explains and you smile.  
"You really do take after Klaus, don't you?" You laugh and so does Ben, chuckling nervously, and you clock it.  
"Some-- Someone's coming for me. I don't know when, I don't know how but they're coming for me." He sounds scared, desperate. He's talking himself into a frenzy, his half-eaten pizza slice laying forgotten on the coffee table. "I wanted help but the other's wouldn't listen and I didn't know where to go so I--" You gasp Ben's shaking hands, holding them in your lap.  
"Ben, listen. They won't get to you. I won't let them." His eyes rise to yours and you try to smile reassuringly.  
"Sorry, I'm just..." He trails off as you rub your thumbs over the back of his palms.

Unthinking, Ben launches himself at you, pressing his lips against yours and holding your hands to his chest. Your eyes fly open as he continues to kiss you, the tension in his body melting away as you let go of his hands and wrap your arms around his shoulders. Your eyes flutter shut and one hand creeps up into his hair, fingers threading into his soft, black hair. When he pulls back, your lips tingle with the heat of his.  
"Ben..." He sits back and you uncoil your arms from around him.  
"Sorry, I've been really on-edge recent--" You lean back in, pressing your lips against his, hand pressing against the curve of his jaw. Gently, you drag your tongue against his bottom lip and he wraps his arms around your neck, a mewling sound seeping from his throat. Your hands roam his chest, sliding up the inside of his shirt and feeling the beat of his pulse, fast and heavy, beneath your fingers. His legs shift under you in this awkward position, straddling your hips as he plays with your hair. The kiss is slow and tentative and comforting and you hope it's helping to settle his nerves. When you part, Ben opens his eyes slowly, looking you up and down as your fingers trace his collarbones. Your hand slips from under is shirt and he sighs, the sound bringing you back to him.  
"Would you have done that to any of the guys that you ended up seeing?" You ask with a grin and he lets out a slight chuckle.  
"No, just you... I've missed you." His eyes are dark, still desperate and scared, now contaminated with a wanton thirst.

Ben leads you up to his bedroom, kissing you against the wall before pushing you onto the bed and tugging off his shirt. He's kept himself in shape, still lithe but the faint contours of muscles still create a symmetrical pattern across his torso. You groan as he cages you in, knees either side of your hips and arms either side of your head as he kisses you. His body is thrumming with adrenaline, shaking as you palm your way down his sides. The skin is soft but clammy under your hands. There's a sense of dread that pervades. He doesn't believe you can protect him, after all, if he can't protect himself, what hope do you have? He knows this may be his last chance to feel something good, something tangible, something he can remember.

Ben pulls in close, laying his chest against yours, heart thumping against his rib cage. You can feel the rhythm of it, hard and fast, against your chest. He's shuddering, shakily kissing across your jaw and down to the collar of your t-shirt. Reaching down, you tug it over your head and he hums at the sight of more skin, more of your body for him to worship. You can't help but feel like a distraction or an experience. Not a person or a partner, not as he lowers his hips and cants them against your own, driving a bitten-back moan from your throat.  
"Fuck, Ben..." You groan out as his lips hover over your collarbone, peppering kisses over your shoulders. He's already desperate and panting, tucking his face into the crook of your neck as you grasp onto the belt loops of his jeans and grind up against him.  
"Holy shit, that's... Hahh..." You palm the front of his jeans, popping the button and dragging down the zipper. Your fingers work into his jeans, putting pressure on the bulge there and making him sigh blissfully against your ear. Gently, you slide your hand under his boxers, keeping one hand steady on his hip. As soon as your fingers frame the base of his cock, he jolts and moans melodically.  
"Jesus, Ben." You breathe, mainly out of worry. He feels like he's constantly being electrocuted. His body is stiff but his voice is weak, lewd noises pouring into your ear as you try to kiss along the line of his shoulder. Ben rocks his hips into your palm, rutting against your hand in abandon as he whines against your neck, murmuring curses into your skin.  
"That's really good..." Worried but too into it to register your concerns, you wind your fingers into his hair, fully wrapping your fingers around his cock and hearing him gasp.  
"Ben, relax, you feel like a mannequin." You sigh against his cheek and he lets go, collapsing against you and winding you slightly. There's no longer the space to handle his cock so you withdraw your hand and he opts to grind against your clothed erection, leaking precome across your zipper. You shove his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs, rolling the two of you over so your body is positioned between his outstretched legs.

You capture Ben's lips in a quick kiss and he hooks his slender legs over your hips, drawing you closer and closer. Your hands furiously work the button-fly on your jeans, pushing them and your boxers down so that you can rut your bare cock against his.  
"God, that's..." Ben's speechless, moaning incoherently as you move down, kissing and biting along his throat, his collar and his sternum, stopping to pleasure his pebbled nipples. Your mouth closes around one and Ben nearly jumps out of his skin, thin fingers tangling into your hair as you draw your teeth over the sensitive flesh. "Shit! Don't stop..." He moans, pressing your head to his chest as he wraps his other hand around his dick. You lave your tongue over the flesh to soothe it before you move over to the other side. You reach for the nightstand, blindly searching for some form of lube. You find a bottle of something and pump a little into your palm, slicking it around your fingers as well as your cock. You slide a digit slowly into Ben's body, feeling the heat inside him as well as how tight he is. He groans and arches his back, driving your finger deeper. You know he can take another. You slide another in, stretching him out, making him work for it. Another is inserted and his toes fan and curl as his fingers drag your face back up to his. He's tight and eager and pulsing and you need to get in him quick because otherwise you're going to blow your load right now.  
"B-Ben, are you sure you wanna--"  
"Get it in me." He hisses as you withdraw your fingers, making sure that Ben's sufficiently stretched.

Shrugging, you push the head into Ben's hot body and he exhales as you slide the rest into him, inch by inch.  
"Jeez, you got big, little bro..." He groans against your ear and you cringe.  
"Don't make this weird." You manage and he laughs. His insides twist around you, tight and swollen. "Ohhh, _fuck_..." When you bottom out in him, he gasps and runs his lips over your jaw.  
"You... You can move." He sighs against your ear and you begin, your hands holding a bruising grip on his hips as you drive your cock into him. Faster and faster, you plough into him, biting onto your lip as sweat beads across your brow. The room is soon filled with the sound of skin on skin, the room hot and humid with your two bodies. With his legs wrapped around your waist, the crown of your cock soon hits the spot inside him that makes him see stars. "Yeah, holy shit!" He groans against your ear, one hand tangled in your hair and the other gripping at the sheets below him.  
"Not gonna last long... J-Jeez, you're so tight..." You groan out and Ben nods in agreement, the hand in his sheets snaking down to jerk himself to completion. His face is a mess with sweat, the mid afternoon sunlight filtering through the curtains and making him glow. He's beautiful; eyes closed, lips parted, chest heaving and cheeks flush with heat. "I'm close... D-Do you want me to pull out or...?"  
"Pull out, yeah..." Ben replies, opening his eyes and pulling you down for a final kiss as you pull out and spend yourself over his abdomen. He spills onto his stomach too, panting and groaning against your lips as he releases his hold on your scalp as you do on his hips.

You tuck yourself back into your jeans, handing Ben a towel that he uses to mop up the come spilt on his slender body as well at the small amount that dripped onto his sheets. He's silent for a long while, quiet and still.  
"Why did you pick up the phone?" He asks, still a little breathless as he tugs up his jeans and tucks away his softening cock.  
"Because you're family and no matter how we try and distance ourselves from that, I'm always going to be there to help." You explain, sitting beside him and patting his forehead with a clean part of the towel. "Do you want me to stay the night? It sounds like these guys really have you scared." His dark eyes rise to yours and he shakes his head grimly.  
"No, it's fine. I'm probably just being paranoid anyway."

Ben hurries you to the door and you say your goodbyes. He still looks so scared through the drowsiness of the afterglow. You want to hold him close forever. You want to tell him you love him, more than an adopted brother probably should. You want to tell him that whatever danger he's in, you can protect him from it. But he shuts the door and you turn around, bone-tired and still shaken from the whole experience.

Ben Hargreeves sadly passes away a few days later and you are taken into questioning, being the last person to see him alive.


	3. Lean On ☂️ Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a rough day, trying to concentrate, but between your lack of motivation and Diego walking around without a shirt, it's getting difficult to focus.

You groan in frustration, throwing down your phone in a blaze of fury. You've been playing on that app for the last two hours, having the motivation to do that but not your actual job.  
"For God's sake..." You sigh, leaving your chair and slipping your phone into your pocket. You heard Diego get up only a few minutes ago. He had to have a lie in seeing how late he was coming back last night.

You head down to the kitchen, spying Diego making himself some pop tarts. He's wearing a comfy pair of tight gym leggings and a pair of socks, not bothering to cover the broad plains of his chest.  
"Hey, Diego." You call and he glances over his shoulder, giving you a small smile.  
"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be...working?" He asks, placing his pop tarts on a plate and sitting at the table.  
"Yeah but I just can't concentrate on work. I don't know what's wrong with me." You place your head in your hands and Diego cocks his head.  
"Don't worry, we all have days like that. Couple days ago, I couldn't even throw my knives straight, I was so distracted." He chuckles, carding a hand through his hair. "Maybe you need a coffee or a sandwich or a nap?" You hold out your hand and he holds it over the table, a soft glow lighting up his cheeks as you tangle your fingers together.  
"Or maybe a big, strong superhero to come sort me out." Now his face goes cherry-red and he coughs, some of his pop tart heading the wrong way. Once he finished coughing up a bite of his pop tart into a napkin, he looks at you with wide eyes.  
"You KNOW that won't help." He raises a brow and takes a tentative bite from his pop tart again.  
"I know, I just...feel like that's been distracting me." Your eyes drift away from him as you stand, slowly rounding the table. "Here I am, trying to hold down an office job -- a very good one, mind you -- and you waltz downstairs in your spandex leggings and, suddenly, all thoughts about cyber-security journalism are out the window and I'm just staring at how good your butt looks in these." You reach down and snap the waistband, making him growl in a predatory fashion.  
"Then, I'm sorry for distracting you. I'll get out of your way." He grabs his plate and stands but you grab him by the shoulders and push him back down  
"Ah, ah, ah, Diego. I think I deserve a little bit more of an apology than that." Humming against his ear, you plant kisses along the scar that runs across the right side of his head. He shudders, reaching up to place his hands over yours, on his shoulders. "Besides, I'm on my lunch break."

Diego stands and picks you up, sitting you on the dining table and sliding his hips between your legs.  
"Maybe moving back into the academy wasn't the best idea for you, if I'm such a troublesome distraction." He murmurs, gently cupping your cheek and lifting your head so he can capture your lips easily. His hands, arms and chest are littered with scars, big and small, deep and shallow, that pucker and discolour his skin. Still, you run your hands over his pectorals, groaning as he bites across your bottom lip. Your fingers grip onto the hair at the back of his neck, your other hand tracing the scar along the side of his head, making him mewl against your lips. You can feel the twitch of his thickening cock between your legs, the tight lycra doing nothing but displaying the outline of his erection. Letting go of him for a moment, you shimmy out of your sweatpants and throw them over the nearest chair before grinding yourself onto Diego.  
"Honey, I love it when you dirty talk." You grin as you part for but a moment.  
"Don't even start with that." He huffs before diving in to claim your lips again.  
"No, I'm serious, Diego." You murmur and he sighs, drawing his body away from yours and breaking off a piece of his pop tart.

Diego presses a hand against your chest, lowering you to the table and leaning over so you're nose to nose.  
"You're such a little s...sl... _slut_ , aren't you?" He tries to get the word out and manages it eventually. He never believes you when you tell him that his stutter is sexy but you'll keep telling him until he believes it. He plants kisses across your throat, sucking marks into the flesh until you shudder under his every movement, nails scratching across his shoulder blades, making him hiss under your ministrations. "Wanna take you up to my room and just f...fuck you until you see stars." He breathes against your throat and you smile. Honestly, his dirty talk is adorable and sexy, more of the former than the latter. Also, it gets him into this frenzy, his hips rolling against yours as he mutters curses against your skin, thinking about all the things he could do to you. "Haven't been able to take my eyes off you all week." He glances up, breathless as your fingers tangle into his dark hair.

Diego hands hold your hips, pressing them into the hardwood, as you whisper in his ear.  
"What else do you think about, Diego?" The colour of his cheeks deepens as you raise your pelvis up to meet him, making him gasp quietly at the sensation.  
"I think about...taking you out into the courtyard, ho...hol...holding you up against the oak tree and just slowly having you." He stammers, kissing your shoulder. "I think about us sparring at the gym after dark and tackling you, ki...kissing you all over..." He sighs, tugging your shirt up until he can place kisses against your sternum. "I think about holding your face down to the bed and hearing you moan my name... _F-Fuck_..." He tugs down the waistband of his leggings and enters you roughly. You gasp, throwing your arms over his shoulders as he bucks into your body, fast and desperate.  
"Diego...!" You yelp as he starts at a relentless pace.  
"I think about it when I'm catching thugs, when I'm cleaning my knives, when I'm mopping the floors, at the gym. The amount of times I've... _Hahhh_..." He buries his cock deep into you, feeling the warmth of your body around him. "Think about you all the Goddamn time..." You wrench his head up and lick your way into Diego's mouth, hearing him sigh and groan as you match his rhythm. The whole thing seems like a blur, Diego's hands on your hips and against your face, cupping your cheek. His dark eyes roll into the back of his head as he grips the edge of the table with both hands, anchoring himself to one spot as he drives his hips against yours. The table legs squeak on the floor as he draws his hips forward, back, forward, back, forward... You reach for his hand and he takes it, twining his fingers into yours as you watch the thin sheen of sweat over his face, neck and chest. He pants and growls like an animal, bowing his head as he reaches he final stretch.

Diego stills, his skin glinting in the midday sunlight as he spends, his come filling you until you sigh conclusively. You spill over yourself, some of your come oozing onto the dining table.  
"Holy _shit_ , Diego..." You sigh as he pulls out, his strong fingers flexing against yours.  
"That was... I needed that..." He sighs, collapsing onto you, face against your chest as you gulp down air, running your fingers through his hair and sighing softly. Maybe you'll be able to concentrate now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but true story. I wrote this because I couldn't concentrate on work. Oops.


End file.
